User talk:Aesopos
User:Aesopos/Archive 1 (October 14, 2007 until April 13, 2008) *User:Aesopos/Archive 2 (April 14, 2008 until June 25, 2008) *User:Aesopos/Archive 3 (June 26, 2008 until February 28, 2010) *User:Aesopos/Archive 4 (March 1, 2010 until December 31, 2010) Mäöreser Embassy Hi Lars. As you are the new Secretary of Foreign Affairs, I would like to ask you whether you are interested in building up a Lovian Embassy in Mäöres. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :Lars? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 19:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes . Sorry but I am very, very busy IRL. I hope to be back in full very soon. Also I thinkg it is about time to archive my up, it's getting a bit long, don't you think so? --Lars Washington 09:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but can you just tell me whether you're interested in it? :P I can then make a nice start for the embassy in Mäöres :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::And yes, I am interested in it, the only problem is that I do not speek the language and I do not know where to start. --Lars Washington 16:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::You should start searching for a nice spot to build the embassy. I propose somewhere in Saenteim. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Do you think the Lovian Embassy, in Krunevùl should get another name, or should we make it bilangual ? --Lars Washington 17:09, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Novel I am Drabo Doorian. I have been blocked for weeks, but my IP adress is not blocked. So I asked Regalorium for unblock but got no response. Now, to show my goodwill, I started working on a novel called Adolf Hitler: No friend better, no enemy worse. Could you perhaps make a cover for this novel? If so, by all means: use all the artistic freedom you want. Thanks already. Yours truly, 09:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) -- Drabo Doorian, head of IGP :I see this IP is blocked there. Any comments? --Lars Washington 09:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) No comments. What I do on other sites should not matter here. I am here to make a fresh new start and that is exactly what I am going to do. 09:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Are you part of the ROC Alfa College? Just as a matter of interest. --Lars Washington 09:33, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Nope. But will I be unblocked or not? 09:34, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::1/ I am not able to do this (no tools) ::2/ Even if I could unblock you, I would submit your request to the user who blocked you. --Lars Washington 09:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::3/ HRH Dimitri blocked you till mrt 11, 2010 21:43 because of Intimidating behaviour/harassment. And fairly, your behaviour was very, very bad. I would have blocked you too. I suggest, accept the block and be patient. --Lars Washington 09:45, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Okay then, I will listen to your advice and do as you say: be patient. 09:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you, I really appreciate this, and now I am off (errands to run) --Lars Washington 09:51, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::@Drabo: if you want to be unblocked you'll have to find someone else to support you. I will however investigate why your IP wasn't blocked. 16:55, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lars, kun je dat gedoe op Wikipedia van Pierius Magnus en al die andere figuren (van User:Dani Yusef Ali-Baba tot Drabo Doorian, etc) die allemaal Pier Gerlofs Donia bewonderen en uit Groningen komen van een bepaalde college verklaren? Waarom plegen ze allemaal vandalisme op Wikipedia en komen ze hier elkaar verdedigen, zeggen ze dat ze elkaar niet kennen en ontkennen dat ze NL praten? Volgens mij heb je al een aantal IP-adressen van een aantal van deze types lopen vergelijken, zou je me hier wat meer over kunnen vertellen? Ik vind het namelijk een zeer interessante zaak. --Bucurestean 16:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Ik ook Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::tranlated in english: :::Hey Lars, could you explain these issues on Wikipedia from Pierius Magnus and all the other people (from User:Dani Yusef Ali-Baba tot Drabo Doorian, etc) who all admire Pier Gerlofs Donia and all come from Groningen from a certain college? Why do they vandalize on wikipedia and come they here to defend eachother, telling they do not know each other and denying they speek Dutch? In my opinion, you have been comparing a couple of IP-addresse from these people, could you tell me more on this? This seems a very interesting matter to me. --Bucurestean 16:02, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Me to Pierlot McCrooke 16:06, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As a matter of fact, I do not know the reason for this, cannot explain it either, but I keep digging and asking support. That is exactly the reason why I feel it necessary that people having been blocked/vandalizing other wiki's should have a "strafblad" worldwide, so everyone can see what they have been doing. It just is not fair what certain inviduals are doing on all the different wiki's. --Lars Washington 16:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Could I please ask you to cast your Congressial vote in the Second Chamber on this issue: * Proposal 2: "Abolishing the undemocratic local regulations" : 18:23, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Media campaign Care to help out with my Milk is good for everyone-media campaign? We need some more famous faces to support this media offensive. It is designed to improve the diet of Lovian children and the elderly. Dr. Magnus 16:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Perhaps you could attach your name to this? Dr. Magnus 16:27, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::In order not to confuse the children with misspellings, please first correct your translation. --Lars Washington 16:30, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::That's were you come into the picture, Aesopos: I would like you to help me out with that, as spelling is not really my cup of tea! Dr. Magnus 16:32, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, I see. I am not perfect either, but I can give it a try. --Lars Washington 16:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thank you! We already have a nice poster now, thanks to mr. Ilava! :P Dr. Magnus 16:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for helping out! :) Dr. Magnus 17:08, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News V Coming soon (hopefully) :Barnstar of Lovian National Merit :Warm fuzzy barnstar :Cold prickly barnstar :--Lars Washington 16:53, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Vote? Could you please cast your vote on the last issues in the 2nd Chamber? Thanks a lot. 07:48, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote (Congress) Dearest Member of the Congress, there is a new Constitutional amendment bill in the Second Chamber. It will need a 75% majority to pass. Could you please go there and cast your vote? Thank you, 06:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC) LASUPAC WOuld you like to join donate some money evn though you merged with LOWIA your party is still kinda liberal... so liberals unite!Marcus Villanova 16:18, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ill sleep over it tonight, I don't say yes, I don't say now --Lars Washington 16:21, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Dear LD'er I'm happy to announce you that we are the biggest party in Congress with 4 out of 10 members. However, many things have changed. The most important party, the Progressive Democrats, changed its course and became a minor Communist Party with 2 seats (Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist)). But they still have by far the most important ministries like Finance and Justice and even the Prime Minister (Yuri Medvedev). Proportionally it's incorrect. Another problem comes here. Our ideologies are far too different. Furthermore, Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev declared that he thinks that center politics - "making grey compromises and mudding along" - don't work. In my opinion, it's hard to govern with an extremist party which takes all significant functions, while we, the centrists, are twice as big but have way less to say. Now Medvedev thinks that our center politics compromises don't work, which turns out that we (Liberal Democrats and Communists) will not be able to work together. My question is: do we want to rule together with Communists who have totally different thoughts, and with whom almost no dialogue is possible? Or shall we step out the government so new elections will be held and a new government will be created? I would like to hear your opinion on this. Yours, Bucurestean 09:48, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for asking my opinion! ::There are 3 possibilities: :1/ The Communists change their program and and move towards the center, so we can continue working together. :2/ We step out of the government in order to speed up new elections. :3/ We do nothing and wait for Godot... --Lars Washington 12:35, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::wow i might agree with lars on this one i made center left party Labor and Liberal Centrist Party. Yay i would loved new elections make congress a perminent 15 members.Marcus Villanova 00:47, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm not leftist myself (perhaps a little center-leftist on social matters), but I think you're looking too much at the logo of the party and not at its viewpoints. Compare them to those of the Liberals or the Libertarians and you'll think "Well, where is this extremism then?" But hey, everybody's got his opinion and I respect that . I'd just appreciate it if yall gave things a think before condemning people. 12:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry to tell you guys, but stepping out of Congress (possibility 2) is no step forward. In fact, it would give them carte blanche. The law does NOT demand the government to hold new elections if a party and its members resign from Congress. Just saying . 12:19, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::May I bring it to your attention that I have not condemned anybody? I merely tried to be polite and replied to the question Bucurestean put forward. Nothing more, nothing less. I am very surprised you did not read between the lines this time... --Lars Washington 12:28, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I am sorry Lars. I'm just a bit upset by the things that have been going on lately. I didn't mean to be unkind to you. 12:32, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::What is the reason for you being upset? Is there anything I can do to help? --Lars Washington 12:33, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Nothing interesting, I suppose . Thanks anyway. How come, btw, you've signed in again as "User:Lars Washington"? Like this account more? 12:35, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry if I caused (one again) confusion here, but isn't that the same? I think I'll never learn how this stuff works. I was wondering, what would happen if you block the account of Lars Washington, just to make sure I do not make the same mistakes over and over again. --Lars Washington 12:39, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Well, we all know you're the same person of course . But it are two "separate" accounts. Actually, you are the only person on this wiki who is allowed to use two accounts . :::::::::I'm not sure what the blocking would do. But I don't think it's necessary either. We all know who you are and you have never ever ever abused your accounts, so we don't mind. 12:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Pffff, relief, ande... thank you for your trust. --Lars Washington 12:45, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::You're welcome . Thank the community: they all trust you :) 12:46, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Mid-terms Hey Lars! There is no need to be a candidate in the upcoming elections, my dear Lars, for you are already in Congress. The Mid-term elections serve to elect a few more Lovians to Congress. People who already have a seat can stay where they are and watch from the sideline . -- 06:22, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I got it totally wrong then, sorry --Lars Washington 06:28, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Do not bother about it, my dear colleague! Errare humanum est. -- 06:29, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::You are so right! BTW, I do hope our mutual confidence in User:Jon Johnson will prove to be correct. --Lars Washington 06:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I am sure both Percival and Jon deserve this little honor... but I had to pick one, didn't I? -- 06:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, you are right, we had to pick one! --Lars Washington 06:35, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Reform proposal There's a reform proposal in the First Chamber, written by OWTB and me, with input of many others of us. I would really want you to check it out. It might solve some political issues. Thanks, 10:57, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :→ Forum:First Chamber (bottom) ::Hey Lars! Glad to see you . Could you please cast your vote on the latest bill in the 2nd Chamber? Thanks. 11:48, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Dear fellow Member of the Congress We need your help to define the authorities of the Governors and the Congress. As our King said, "It will be the largest constitutional reform we have ever had, but it will be one in the right direction: that of democracy and legal simplification." Many people want a state reform, but have a different opinion on it. Dimitri and OWTB lately made a compromise, that has already been "approved" by the leader of the Neo-Marxists, the leader of the Waldeners and by the majority of the Liberal Congressmen. I suggest we try to work that plan out, together, or at least discuss the whole subject in the First Chamber. --Bucurestean 15:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Citizen News VI |} : 07:29, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! :D I would like to thank you sincerely for giving me a chance to serve our great country! I promise you won't regret entrusing me with your invaluable vote! :D Christina Evans 09:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Ontvangen van "http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aesopos" :You are most welcome. --Lars Washington 09:53, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Fifth Amendment: State Reform Finally we have the full text of the law proposals concerning State Reform! It will be the fifth and the largest amendment ever made to the Constitution, which signifies that we need a 75% majority, thus 8 of 10 MOTCs to vote pro. We are in a bit of a hurry as next week, the number of seats in Congress will be set to 16, which will make it harder to get the proposal through the Second Chamber. If you have suggestions or questions about the proposal , you may do it now in the First Chamber. Please don't forget to check the Second Chamber this week. Bucu 14:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *(click here for the final version of the proposal) Mugshot Hey Lars . You're one of the guys in the 2010 Congress of whom we don't have a (realistic) picture. Perhaps an idea to upload a picture the press and Congress may use? If you do so, don't forget to check your wiki-age 07:56, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :Any ideas whose image I could borrow? I'dd very much appreciate your help here. --Lars Washington 08:16, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I always wondered what moved you when you uploaded this one... 13:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) :::This little treasure --Lars Washington 14:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) National monument I was wondering what the procedure is to make something a national monument. I want to make Lashawn Farm on Asian Island a national monument (because it was the house to Sir John Lashawn, one of our nations founders and now is a monument). So do you know how its done? That would be great, BastardRoyale 10:33, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :You just propose them to the National Monument Service and they'll decide weather to accept it or not. It's that simple. 11:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Finally: Reform has arrived [[Forum:First Chamber/2010 State Reform Bill|Dear MOTC, our 2010 State Reform Bill has finally arrived. We need you to read it through carefully, check for mistakes, possibly propose changes, express an opinion about it, etc. If all goes well, we might get the bill voted before the end of August, so that we can host State Elections get our states back on track. Please do your duty dutifully!]] 08:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) You are asked to vote Forum:Second Chamber: 2010 State Reform Bill - you still have to cast (some of) your votes. 10:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :I noticed you fixed the voting. Also, perhaps you could take a look at Forum:Wikination? A nasty case has begun in which I am falsely accused of many crimes I did not commit. Perhaps worth to take a look? Kind regards, Dr. Magnus 17:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Voting Hey Aesop! Three short notices: * what those fellows said in The Pub was true: you cannot only vote in the three states you're registered in . I heard you fixed that already. * you cannot place your candidacy now. That period is over, unfortunately. * please use your regular account: User:Aesopos! Greets, 17:52, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Æsop never changes :P You're as conservative as an ass man :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:17, October 9, 2010 (UTC) : :1/ Is that a crime? :2/ Then at least you know it is me. :3/ Asses have a live too , you know :4/ Now I am off, staaaaaaarving. 16:21, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::It was meant in a positive way, so don't worry ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :: The sweetbitter game of words... 17:18, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah indeed :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Dear Lars, I'm really happy to see that you considered to vote for the hard working Oos Wes Ilava! Your vote will be very precious! However, I have to announce that you do not have a house in Oceana, which means that your vote is not valid. Would you be so kind to buy a house in Hurbanova or East Hills before the day of tomorrow, when the elections end? Your vote is more than needed, and we're glad to have your sincere support! Bucu 11:48, October 17, 2010 (UTC) You care about education? Hey Mr Washington! Since the Liberal Democrats fell apart, we've all been roaming the political landscape, haven't we? Now I want to get back for real - with a creative alternative. The Liberal Arts Party is a new party that wants to stress the importance of good education. We also want to further the arts and conservate Lovia's natural and cultural heritage. I immediately thought of you to join us. Would you want to be on a LAP ticket in the 2011 Federal Elections? We would love to have you with us! And if not, then we would certainly appreciate your gentle support . Percival E. Galahad 15:00, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, pencil me in. Aesopos 09:24, December 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You're pencilled in :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11:55, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Vote Congress needs your vote on the latest issue in the Second Chamber. Please do your duty! 15:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :I have a problem with the emails. The box asking to be advised by email if my overlegpagina is changed, is tickt but I never receive any email from you. How can I solve this? Aesopos 16:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Did you fill in your (correct) e-mail address on the preferences page? 15:11, January 4, 2011 (UTC) User:Lars Washington Hey Lars! How've you been? I'd like to discuss something with you. At present, you're the only user who has two accounts and who has been allowed to use both (because we like and trust you, I guess ). Would you agree to declaring "User:Lars Washington" abandoned? You could (of course) still use "User:Aesopos", but we'd rather not have you use the other one. A matter of not privileging you over other users, you see :) 10:56, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you for your trust. And yes, I will be very happy to stick to this one user account of Aesopos. I take it the fictional person Lars Washington person will not have to die? Or does that goe with the account? Aesopos 14:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::No of course not! We all associate the "figure" of Washington with the user "Aesopos", so that won't be a problem . Thanks for your good will. 14:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Just a notice: you have the right to cast three votes in the federal elections, as all citizens have. The full explanation is on that page - since the system has change a bit :). 14:38, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :As I have not been listed on the Federal Elections 2011 list, I take it you do not want me to be a candidate this time. Okay, that's fine with me, but before I cast my votes, I want to take a thorough look through the history of the candidates. Aesopos 15:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm afraid you forgot to subscribe on the official candidates list. Is that a possibility? 15:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC)